


The Day of a Thousand Texts

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex Jokes, Steve Rogers didn't go back in time, Tony Stark is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 10 is roses
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Day of a Thousand Texts

"Here. It's for you. It's a Stark phone. In case, you know, you need to reach any of us. Our contacts have already been put in. Or at least mine, Nat's and Sam's. Wasn't sure who else you would need." 

Steve was handing Bucky a phone. Something that was supposed to be his. Something that was crazy expensive. Something he would never carry. He had never had anyone to call before and he doubted he would now. 

"I can't accept this. It's way too expensive and easy to track." 

"Come on man. I insist. Besides you're not on the run anymore. It doesn't matter if someone could possibly track your phone." Steve shoved the little black box into his hands. "Just for worst-case scenarios. We don't want to lose you again."

A flash went through him. A strong sense of Deja vu to where he had heard those words before. He focused on the strategies he had learned to push past these memories and slowly squeezed both of his hands, lifting and putting down his fingers in time with his breaths. 

"Bucky. Bucky. Bucky!" 

He blinked lazy eyes up at Steve who was pointing to his hands, or rather the tangled mess of what used to be a phone that was in his hand. 

"Oh sorry." He shoved it back at Steve and left before he could ask any questions.

* * *

Steve found him on a roof. Bucky had always had a thing for heights, loving them for the majority of his life, or at least the life that Steve knew. After the whole brainwashing thing, he had hated them. Which made sense, since he had fallen off a train and gotten turned into a murderous soldier. So it was nice to see him moving past slightly. Even if he was never the same at least he had this. 

"Hey, Bucks." 

Bucky turned towards him, gesturing him forward with his fingers. 

"I know you're opposed to the whole phone thing but it is one of Tony's conditions to you staying here. It's not ideal but he makes all of us carry them. It's his paranoia."

"I never had a phone. They weren't really a thing when we were growing up. And then why would they give me a phone? And after well, I didn't have anyone to call. I've never owned anything that expensive before either." 

"I get the feeling. It was a lot to adjust to for me too. But it is really helpful. Plus Tony can afford it. He's a billionaire." 

"Okay. Fine. I'll take it. But I won't use it." 

"That's okay. Just keep it on you. That's all I ask." 

* * *

It was 2 am and Bucky couldn't sleep. As per usual. He had just been about to drift off into unsteady sleep when a gunshot went off in his room. After a bit of panicking, going through procedure, and panicking some more, he realized there was no gun. That stupid loud noise was just his phone. He picked it up cautiously. Could Hydra have already found him with it? But no. A blinking memo let him know he had a new message. Opening it, Nat had sent him a message. 

_Steve told me you had finally joined the modern age. Congrats!_

Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to relax again. But by this point, his nerves were too shot. He picked up the phone to give Nat a piece of his mind but it buzzed again before he could. 

_Wow. You left me on read. I'm going to give you a pass this time because you're new to this whole thing. But don't do it again._

No point in answering that one. Besides maybe if he just ignored her, she would stop texting him. He rolled over to his side and tried to ignore the buzzing emitting from his phone. Finally, after it had buzzed at least ten more times, he just grabbed it and snapped it. Now, he could get some sleep. 

* * *

Bucky stumbled into the kitchen, feeling barely awake to see what looked like an intervention. Tony was slouched in a chair, napping but he perked up as soon as Bucky walked into the room. Sam was stretched out on a couch, with Nat perched on the arm. Steve was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee but when he saw Bucky he walked over to join the rest of them. 

"So remember when you said you would keep the phone on you?" 

Not an intervention, a lecture. Ten times worse. 

"Yes." 

"So where is it?" 

"Well, it's in my room." 

Tony sat up even straighter at that point. "Bullshit. You're forgetting it's a Stark phone. It's not anywhere. So how did you hack into it?" 

Natasha smiled. "I bet he didn't hack it. Not a skill set drilled into him." 

Sam poked her with his foot. "Nat, remember how we were talking about not being a bitch? Now's a good time for that." 

Steve turned toward Bucky. "So Buck what did you do with it?" 

"Well. I sort of broke it." 

"I told you." 

"Nat the being a bitch thing." 

"It's not my fault though. She wouldn't stop texting me and I couldn't sleep" 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you have turned it off? Or muted her messages? Something that doesn't require to break yet another Stark phone. I swear I need to make a super-hero proof one at this point." 

Nat smiled. "Pay up Sam. I told you he wouldn't last a day." 

Sam grumbled but pulled out a five-dollar bill. "I don't think you should get to interfere." 

"I don't think I asked." And with that, the lecture was over. Steve passed him yet another phone and Bucky tried to ignore the nausea building in him.

* * *

Hey Bucky, it's Sam. I wasn't sure if Steve had given you my number and since I'm your favourite I figured you would want it.

Bucky still felt like an idiot for panicking but at least it wasn't anything serious. Just as he started to calm down his phone pinged again.

_Thanks for the five dollars by the way._

It was Nat again. And since he had learned by now that she wouldn't stop texting him until he actually sent something back he had to think of something to say. 

**Don't bet on me.**

_Don't be such a party pooper. It was just a harmless bet._

Bucky had figured he had done his duty in texting her back and ignored it. 

_Oh, don't go pout just because you did what I thought you were going to do._

_I'm Russian it's what we're best at._

_Bucky you're the worst person to text._

He finally gave up and just threw the phone across the room. He felt a sliver of satisfaction as he heard it hit the wall. 

* * *

"You broke another one?" 

"Yes. But this one was an accident." 

"You accidentally threw it with all your force at a wall?" 

"Well no. Not exactly. But I didn't mean to break it." 

"This is your last one. I mean it. After this, you can go to Apple or something." 

_I heard you got into trouble with Tony this morning._

**Why are you texting me?**

_Because I don't feel like walking_

**Text someone else then.**

He took the battery out of his phone this time. 

* * *

_I'm impressed. You lasted over a day this time. That must be a record for you._

**I said to leave me alone**

_Actually you never did. You just said to text someone else. But that's the beauty of a phone. You can talk to multiple people at once._

**_Leave me alone_ **

_Nope_

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Clovers are lucky_

_What if you and I_

_Got very fucky?_

Bucky spat out his coffee not expecting that text from Nat. 

"Everything good Bucky?" Steve asked looking up from his cereal. 

"What? Oh yeah. Everything's great."

"The phone still bothering you?" 

"Oh. A little bit. How long do I have to carry it for?" 

_Row Row Row Your Boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily Merrily Merrily_

_Please make me scream_

"Buck. Are you sure you're okay? Your face just went so white. Maybe I can try to find something else you can have instead of the phone if that makes you more comfortable" 

"What? Yeah sure that sounds good." 

_There was a guy who liked to fuck_

_And he was hot so he had much luck_

_And he had a big dick_

_That was real nice to lick_

_So girls really really liked to suck_

**I said to stop texting me**

_Roses are red_

_Show me your dick_

_I'll be good_

_And give it a lick_

Bucky just shut his phone off. Not wanting any more of this.

* * *

When he turned his phone back on it exploded with a flurry of messages 

_You have some nice abs_

_And I have much nicer boobs_

_Let's have some great sex_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Hurry up bitch_

_And let me fuck you_

**Nat what the fuck?**

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I'd spread my legs_

_But only for you_

**Seriously Nat what is wrong with you?**

_A lot_

* * *

They were sitting at dinner that night when Bucky's phone lit up. When he looked at it, all he saw was a thumbs up from Sam. 

"You're right across from me. Why bothering texting me?" 

"I was seeing if Nat was right. Unfortunately, she was. You really like costing me money don't you?" 

"What?" 

"She told me she had fixed your phone problem. And that you wouldn't panic if you got a message anymore. I didn't think she could have." 

"Я сказал тебе не ставить на меня" (I told you not to bet on me)

"Успокойся. Это безвредно." (Calm down. It's harmless)

"Я не хотел телефон, потому что в прошлый раз, когда мне было что отслеживать, он лежал у меня в гребаном плече. Они впились в мою кожу и вставили в мою кость" (I didn't want the phone because the last time I had something to keep track of, it was in my fucking shoulder. They dug into my skin and inserted into my bone)

"Can we do English please?" Sam said pointing a fork at them. "I can't keep track of this." 

"Мы все что-то с нами сделали. Вам просто нужно решить, как это повлияет на вас" (We've all did something to us. You just need to decide how it will affect you.)

"Пошел на хуй" (Fuck you)

"That's what I was trying to accomplish." Nat winked at him. "I'm done. But Sam, don't forget you owe me fifty bucks." With that she walked out of the room. 

"What did she say to you, Buck? Your face is bright red." 

"Shut up Steve." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I'm two days behind. Was anyone going to tell me?


End file.
